


Ketching Alec

by palishere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I love my protagonist, Interrogation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is not a picnic, Torture, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Alec has been captured... But what does the antagonist want? And can Magnus save him in time?





	1. Chapter 1

"The organisation in which i come is that of high..." the British words stopped for a moment, long enough for the suited man to take in a deep breath as he took in the site of his captive "...Prestige." The victim was tied down to a wooden chair that was bolted to the concrete below. "The expectations i must uphold to maintain my position are ..." he held his breath for a moment to consider the right words. "Really... quite...High... So you'll forgive me if your experience is.. for lack of a better word, unpleasant... Alexander" The British man's words sounded almost distracted. 

He was barely recognizable, the young Shadow Hunter could barely hold his head up, his black hair was cold and damp with sweat and his black shirt and jeans had mild blood stains from the brutal torture he'd faced and Alec believed he'd have been better off fighting Raphael and his vampiric followers. It didn't seem to matter how much he tried- He couldn't remember bumping into this man on the streets, he didn't remember seeing this man at all- And actually, how could this man even see him. The whole encounter was unlikely and unlucky. Alec wore the invisibility rune proudly and like most of the other Shadow Hunters he didn't like the mundanes being able to watch or witness his movements. He was safe in the Clave and up until now had never needed any other protection, Jace and Isabelle always had his back and Alec knew they would be coming for him. He knew Jace and Isabelle would seek help from Magnus, the powerful warlock and together they would figure a plan to raise Alec from this Hell. 

The last few days had been pretty rough, this guys methods (As he called them) had been nothing but torturous. The ropes that looped his wrists burnt his skin at the touch, it had clearly been dipped in some type of poison that dulled his warrior abilities that made him sluggish and distracted. The man himself was very smug looking with a hint of experience and danger to his face. The lack of life in his eyes told Alec that he had been doing what he does for a long period. But he still didn't understand why this mundane had taken such interest in him and also how he got the upper hand. 

"Alec..." The man spoke softly "... Are you ready to co-operate?... I do hope not..." The smug smile on his face made Alec wish he could get hold of his seraph blade. The suited man pulled out his black leather gloves, the ones he wore when things got bloody and pulled them over his hands. Alec then watched him remove his grey coat and he stalked behind the young twentythree year old. Alec tried not to stir or squirm. He remembered his training and kept a watchful eye on the British man until he fell out of sight. 

The torturer placed warm hands on Alec's shoulders and massaged them roughly and Alec pulled at the ropes again and watched them singe his skin. What were the ropes drenched in? But he wasn't in a place to ask questions he could only sit there and pray his family would come for him. "I have enjoyed getting to know you... But I do have some questions I would like you to answer... If you'd be kind enough to oblige..." He withdrew a hand and knelled behind his prisoner and when Alec looked up he saw his stele in front of his face in the hands of the British prick. "What do you call this thing?... and Why is it so important to you?..." The Stele wouldn't respond in the hands of a mundane and Alec had no reason to tell this mundane anything. His gaze past over his stele and to the back wall as he silently refused to answer the question. "Mmm?... No?..." a heavy sigh filled the room. "Then you wont mind if i hold onto it..." Alec's face twitched in annoyance and his face began to screw to anger, who does this guy think he is?

The man casually stood in view of Alec. "Do you know why i picked you, Alexander Lightwood?" He held the stele up, inspecting it before placing it in a back pocket and turning an evil, smug smile to his captive "Because i knew you'd refuse longer... It means i get to work with the means of which i dont often get to use... Desperate measures you understand... Gosh, you do look delightful" the soft words would have forced a shiver from any mundane but we all know Alec is no normal human of our world. 

He wasn't a mundane but he still felt vulnerable, a rope was wrapped tightly around his shoulders that looped under his arms to hold his back to the chair, the poisoned ropes continued to burn his wrists, more rope held his knees apart and finallly ropes were fit snug around his ankles holding him down tight. The ropes had zero room to give and each were drenched in the same poison that would aggitate Alec's skin. The pain was bareable but it was there. His burning wrists were a constant reminder to not to pull at the ropes. If it weren't for his thoughts of his family Alec might have even given in by now, They were coming. He knew it.

Alec thought only of getting his seraph and stele and ending the mans life. But that train of thought was ripped out from under him when he felt the mans shoe lean into the crotch of his pants. Alec had no time to consider what was happening and when did this guy remove his vest? He push his shoe into Alecs crotch a couple of times forcing Alec to squirm with discomfort but the nephlim kept his mouth shut tight. He looked up to glare angrily at the stern face before him. Who did this mundane think he was? Alec considered tearing his throat out like an animal each time the mans shoe met his privates. 

A loud clap sound rang out and a sharp sting across Alec's cheek. The man had struck him and continued his footed assult. Another strike to the face and the mans eyes gleamed not with excitment but anticipation. It didn't hurt but the leather definitely hightened the sense, prolonging the sting. Alec's face started to burn up in embarrasment, he had no time to fight with himself over his emotions. Each time his face was struck he would simply roll his head back and prepare for the next strike. 

The man finally withdrew his foot and leant into Alec, This interrogation had been handled differently than the others. The captors hand now rested on the chair next to Alecs crotch and Alec hated himself for flinching. He'd been trained better than that. His eyes instinctively widened when he discovered the man was breathing him in, taking in his scent, was he- could he be a werewolf? Alec immediatedly dismissed the idea - This guy was just a pervert with a suitcase, tie and set of instruments Alec was not excited to meet.

"You do smell... delicious" Alec grinded his teeth together slowly trying to not let the mans words get to him. The last few days the man had merely interrogated him and beat him what had brought this on?

"I do wonder..." He traced a finger lightly over Alecs neck where his Rune stuck out from under his shirt. Alec flinched away at the soft touch. He opened his mouth to snap the word stop but stopped himself. He would not beg this pervert. But by doing so he gave the British man access to his rune. "...what are you..." he asked curiously as his light finger met with the buttons on Alecs shirt. Alec scowlled himself for shifting, Dont... Move... Give him no satisfaction. But it didn't make him feel any better and it didn't make the situation any less uncomfortable.

"im going to check you for further weapons...." One by one the buttons were pushed through their button holes and after he popped the last button he closed his eyes to listen to the sound of Alecs increased breathing. Stressed and unsure as he sucked in air through his nose. "Protocol... You understand right..." A bead of sweat tickled down the side of Alec face but his head stayed glued to the graffitti on the back wall. As he breathed in he detected gun powder and a hint of some expensive cologne.

He hadnt yet seen the runes that covered Alecs body and the anticipation was pure murder because Alec began to realise where this was all headed. And he didnt like it. He patted at Alecs more obvious pockets, the ones he had already emptied. He knew damn well Alec had no other weapons on him, this was merely another British scare tactic. But the British fingers weren't finished yet "I'm going to slip two fingers into the band of your pants" the man huffed in a whisper. They glided swiftly across the inside band of Alec's pants stopping at the centre to pop the two buttons on Alecs black jeans. It was only a matter of time before this man wanted to see under his shirt and Alec choked at the thought. His breathe started to get caught in his throat as the realisation started to kick in.

Goddamnit. He wanted to fight. He wanted to kick and pull at the ropes but he mostly wanted to scream. Alecs knees twitched and lightly pulled at the stained ropes trying to pull them in to cover himself.Not that he'd be able to with the British prick standing between his legs. He looked down over the mans shoulder to see his stele hanging out the back of the mans clean work pants and where the hell did he put Alecs Seraph blade, his bow and arrows?

"My... my... my... you are delightful" the man slowly pulled the zipper on Alecs jeans he ran a seemingly cold hand across Alecs warm skin pushing his hand across Alecs pelvic region and to his side, into the band of Alecs underwear finally grasped Alec's hip. All the while the mans green eyes searched him for signs of discomfort. He fondled Alec a little longer, his hand brushing over Alecs pubic hairs.

"Who are you!?" Alex finally snapped "And who the hell do you think you are!?" The man chuckled at the reaction but didnt remove his hand. He toyed with Alec's pubic hair brushing his fingers over them.

"Before i tell you who i am... why dont we start with...What. you are? Hmm?"

"Im...i'm just like you.."

"Dont lie to me, Alexander..." He pushed his hand insides Alecs pants to fondle more of his pubic hairs. "You are not like me..." Alec gasped at the mans warm hand feeling and touching him.

"S...Stop..." Alec pulled roughly at the ropes trying to pry himself away from this nut job. Ignoring the painful burn it caused him.

"The tightness feels so good doesnt it..."

Alecs head dropped in a sign of defeat, what would Jace think of him if he saw this mans hand where it was. And Magnus would certainly never look at him the same.

"I can make you feel better..." a whispered threat.

"No... En-"

"Keep denying me the information... and i'll keep this up for longer than you can handle...Tell me..." He pushed his hand in futher to play with Alecs manhood and Alec was less than prepared for the touch he gasped again and rolled his head back. "...What are you?"

"Im human!.... S-Stop this... Please..." He wasnt techniqually lying. 

"Part human maybe... or at least the vessel you have looks it." The man squeezed tightly at Alecs privates and enjoyed the short, sweet prayers that left his shaking lips. 

"V-vessel... Wha-? Shit... Stop... Please..." 

"You seem to react to the holy oil in ways only 2 creatures i know of do... so which are you? Angel? Or demon?"

Alec winced at the man squeezing his privates. How could he possibly know that Alec had Angel blood? And what the Hell was Holy oil? And if it was Holy why did it burn? When Alec refused to respond the squeezing became more and more intense. The mans free hand took a hold of Alecs shirt.

"I bet you taste just like a devine-" he pulled the shirt back and revealed the runes beneath. He withdrew his hand and looked wide-eyed at his new discovery "...intriguing...simply... " he let his hand fall over the markings of Alecs breathless body, his chest inhaled air greedily "...beautiful..."

"Stop..." Alec sounded on the verge of broken. 

"Oh... i havent even started yet.... Explain them to me... and, do try to sound convincing..." 

The British man walk over to his suitcase, and pulled an impressive blade out of it, the light danced across the silver blade in such a way that he nearly missed that the blade was engraved with something that looked like a set of runes.

"They-... They're just tattoos...T-They mean nothing..." 

The man smirked and used the knife to tear the fabric off Alecs shoulders. He watched Alec's head fall as he bit back a scream. Why did the ropes burn so fucking much? The skin on his shoulders felt as though someone was torching him. It didn't matter which way he pulled now all he felt was constant burning. He looked perfect displayed as he was. Small beads of sweat started to show and his body was fit and masculine. He had abs for days and the markings, the runes covered his body one even hiding away into Alecs' jeans. They would soon have to go as well.

"You are not the least bit convincing..." the mans hungry gaze never left Alecs torso, eyeing the runes like some crazed, hungry wolf. " Just remember. I gave you an opportunity to prevent this... and you wasted it..." He pushed his hand back inside Alecs pants and leant in to run a tongue on a nearby rune forcing a trail of saliva to Alecs nipple as he sucked affectionately.

Alec squirmed and struggled away from the touch. He made sweet noises of discomfort and denial. He yelled at the British man to stop but it all fell on deaf ears. Alecs piece began to harden in the hands of his captor. Shortly there after his cock was pulled out of his pants so the British man could inspect it as well.

"Stop!...just..stop... please" The ShadowHunter could barely think straight but at least the man had complied and let his piece dance against his stomache.

"What are they?" His face was stern and Alec started to look concerned at what he might do next the shock had finally began to settle as Alecs mind raced with hundreds of unanswered questions.

"I-...T-They're..." 

"I am not very patient...." he lifted the sharpened blade to Alecs neck.

"Runes.... Th-They're... Runes..." Alec's breathes were quick and short and God, did he just want to scream.

"What is they're purpose why are they over your body?"

"W-who... are yo-"

"Answer the question!"

Alec isnt sure how much longer he is really going to last. The academy hadnt prepared him for this. His breathing was becoming eratic but he knew better than to tell a mundane of the Clave and Shadow world. He would be de-runed and outcasted if he were to cave. If he lived long enough. Maybe he could be convincing enough to lie. He knew he was a terrible liar. Izzy would often joke with him saying he couldnt lie to save himself but in this instance he needed to.

"They're just tattoos... They only have meaning to me.. please"

"I am not convinced..." The man started to search his pockets for something.

"Oh.. God...." Alec takes hold of his panic and tries not to let it take control of him. The man is leaning in front of him with his phone out taking photos of the runes. There is nothing more he can do. The mans phone vibrates and a frightening smile stretches over his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alec manages to spit.


	2. Keeping alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One...

On the first day the man threw a bucket of water over him and the very first thing he became aware of was the burning pain the ropes caused. The skin on his wrists felt as though they were on fire but it wasnt long before that would be the least of his worries. At least he was clothed. Jace and Magnus had both joked often that Alec was too attractive for his own good, that of the three of them he was most likely to be the damsel in any situation. The immediate second thing Alec took in was the cleanliness of the mans suit. The light grey fabric looking very delicate and expesnsive, the next layer a very tight fit black vest followed by a clean white button shirt and finally the man straightened his grey checkered tie, it had some design to it but Alec didn't care much for formal wear. He would learn to hate the suit and the man who wore it.

"Welcome... I'm very keen to learn about you..." The man turned his back to Alec and collected a steel coloured breifcase, he laid it on a nearby table and clicked the locks. "Shall we exchange names?" Alec spat the water and shook his head to prevent the trickles falling across his face. What was that accent? British. Alec decided that silence was probably in his best interest at the moment as he tried to get his barings. He laid his hands down flat to prevent them from rubbing against the ropes, it was a slightly more painful burn that what his stele felt when he drew on the runes. 

"No? Very well... I'll just begin shall I..." His voice sounded like an inconvenienced sigh. "Do you have a name?" He was a rather handsy guy and speaking of hands, Alec caught a glimpse of something in his hand. A syringe and what the Hell did he think he was going to do with that?

However, Alec couldn't protest, he could only sit there and squirm in small pieces as the man wrapped a medical tourniquet around his forearm. "Now... I need to take a sample from you.. Do try to relax and don't tense too much... When the needle snaps and ends up in your blood stream I won't have time or the tools to remove it ..." Was he serious? Alec definitely didn't doubt it, he pulled at the ropes angrily. There was no way he was going to let this mundane take his blood."... and my concern would be that you would die before we finished our little chat and I'd hate to have to track your little blonde friend down or the cute brunette girl to finish our chat... It'd be a big .. waste of my time.."

How? How did he know about Jace and Izzy? Alec stilled at the mention of his family. The stranger was now attaching a vile to the syringe, staring down at Alec with a vicious glare. He clearly had very little interest in keeping Alec alive. Clearly.

"What name do you go by?" He clicked the lid off the syringe. "I don't wish to mismanage your sample..." Alec had very little time to think, if he fought this man and he was right Alec didn't doubt he would go after his sister and parabatai. He just couldn't allow it.

"Lightwood... I'm Alexander Lightwood... Who are you?" The man took Alecs blood, it stang a little, no more than usual and Alec fought the urge to pull and shuffle away. The needle was ejected and the sample was placed in the strangers suitcase.

"Lightwood... Gee Ach Tee? I assume? and age.. What are you... nineteen? Twenty?" The arrogance of his voice fuelled Alecs anger. 

"T-Twenty Three... Who are you?" Alec held back the urge to ask what he wants with his blood. 

"No... I gave you an opportunity to swap names..." 

"Wha-? Wait ...Why am I here?"

"You are very chatty all of a sudden... Tell me Alexander... What do you call this?"

Shit. He held out the handle piece to Alec's Seraph blade. It was inactive which concluded Alec's assumption that this guy was definitely mundane. It seemed to Alec they were both learning about each other.

"I've never seen that before...." Alec turned his attention away. Jesus, he was a terrible liar. But impatience got the better of the British stranger and quick as lightening two punches were landed into Alec's abdomen, followed swiftly by a back hand to the face and another fist to the stomache. When Alec finally looked up the man had his back turned and had removed his grey suit jacket.

"No? You and your little friends weren't using these weapons to do any hunting by any chance?" Alec held back the will to retaliate, he could taste the iron in his mouth. One thing he needed to quickly admit was this man could be potentiously as dangerous as Valentine. "Let's try again shall we.... What do you call this item and how does it work?" The man sighed and he put on a pair of black coloured gloves. Alec had barely gotten his breath back when the man approached him again. grabbing his hair and yanking his head back. "Trust me when I tell you i can make this very unpleasant for you..." 

"Oh.. I trust you..." Alec spat sarcastically his eyes wandered down to the mans leather gloves his expression dropped when he saw the man wearing brass coloured knuckle busters. Red runes were stamped on each knuckle. At least, Alec thought they looked like runes. Who the hell was this guy?

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you..." 

"Go to Hell..." 

Alec screamed as the man began to strike him with the knuckle busters. He screamed just that bit harder when he felt a rib bone snap. his fingers gripped the chairs arms as he held on for dear life. It ended with the man thrusting the brass coloured rings to Alecs cheekbone and even after the blows stopped coming, Alec screamed. And when Alec finally calmed the man just repeated himself.

"What is it called... and how does it work?"

He never did get his answer however. 

The second day flew by, Alec barely saw the man, he bought Alec some ordinary soup related meal which at first Alec refused to eat until the British man commented.

"If I were going to kill you... You'd have died yesterday... Now you might as well eat... " He sat down at his little station to eat his own ordinary meal "... You have a long day of defying me to come.." He got up and put a straw to Alecs mouth to allow him to drink his soup. "And maybe if you comply long enough... I might even ease your pain slightly..."

After he had finished eating the man stood at his breifcase again, pulling out a jar with some sort of pink paste inside. "I know this looks a bit... The recipe has come from a very powerful four hundred year old witch whom was convinced that it was in her best interest to share some of her secrets...Essentially...This will heal you..." he opened the lid and spooned the paste out offering it to Alec. Alec turned his head away refusing the treatment. 

At the end of the day Alec had a broken kneecap to join his broken cheekbone and ribs. His jaw was pretty busted as well. He assumed the stranger would offer that healing paste again to ease the pain. And he would do exactly that, the following morning Alec would be desperate for the pain to cease. But for now, the British man was on his way out but before he left he commented that they would try again tomorrow. More questions. More that Alec was unwilling to answer. His only solace was that Jace and Izzy weren't too far away. 

It was dawning on the third day now and Alec hadn't slept, he'd passed out a handful of times but the burning and throbbing kept him up most of the night. Finally a fuzzy British man wearing a grey suit came into his vision. Alec's eyes fluttered a bit and he didn't hold his head up at all. Blood had drooled down his chin and overall Alec felt worse than he looked.

Alec's head rolled back in a poor attempt to keep the prick in his view. At least if he knew what was coming he could prepare for it. Kind of. 

"Sleep well?... Look here Alexander, I'm not barbaric..." The man pulled out a black duffle bag. "It did occur to me that you might require... a restroom break... So I'm in the hopes you might want to just follow me without too much fuss..." He pulled out a small roll of ropes so he could drunkingly lead Alec to a restroom. "Now... stay still..." He looped the rope into some sort of noose and tightened it around Alecs neck. "If you can behave yourself long enough I will even give you the Arconsiel which will heal you of your.. current pains..."

As he undid the ties Alec felt instant relief around his wrists, he looked down at them but there were no burn marks. He felt a tug on the rope and Alec got out of the chair. But apparently he'd forgotten how to walk since the last time as his broken knee gave way on him. He screamed as he hit the floor. There was no chance of escaping this time. But if he played his cards right, he might get another chance. The British prick helped lift Alec and dragged him to the toilet facilities, locking him inside for a long period of time. Before taking him back to the chair. 

"Please..." Alec stilled at the sight of the horrendous seat. Not that it mattered the suited man practically dragging Alec along. "Change the ropes... Please..." He plonked Alecs almost lifeless body into the chair and re-wrapped the ropes around his shoulders, he tied Alec up but secured his wrists last. 

"Now what would be the fun in that..." He got a spoonful of Arconsiel and fed it to the victim. Pain instantly left Alec's body. "Now... it's had a chance to take effect... Let's try again..." He held the handle of the Seraph out in front of Alecs face and repeated his question. 

****  
"I am not convinced..." The man started to search his pockets for something.

"Oh.. God...." Alec takes hold of his panic and tries not to let it take control of him. The man is leaning in front of him with his phone out taking photos of the runes. There is nothing more he can do. The mans phone vibrates and a frightening smile stretches over his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alec managed to spit.

The man smiled and began to come closer, resting his hand uncomfortably close to Alec's manhood once again making Alec flinch.

"In the interest that I'd like to hear you beg my name I'm going to tell you who I am..." He waiting for the smart mouthed youngster to retaliate but nothing came. "... My name is Authur Ketch.... People who know me call me Authur... Those that I 'work' with.. call me Ketch...." He dug his teeth into Alecs neck forcing a groan from the young Shadowhunter. "Which do you feel is more appropriate..." Alec stared up at the man with hate in his eyes he was certain he would have a hickey. 

The cold glare in Ketch's direction only got a devious smile in return while the perverted British dick continued to run his filthy hands over Alec's runes, drawing over them like he was painting them, his touch was so light it drew goosebumps to Alec's skin.

"Stop it..."

"You are intriguing..." his fingers brush over Alecs nipples earning a quick jolt from the young Shadowhunter. "...i have so many questions for you..." 

"You'll get no answers from me..." 

"Everyone has a breaking point..." his ran his hand under Alecs chin and gripped roughly at his jaw. He brought his head inches from Alecs.

"Dont!" Alec tried to pull away.

"Its just one kiss.." Ketch's fingers gripped painfully, digging inside of Alecs mouth, forcing his cheek between his teeth making it impossible to bite down.

"No! Ah!" He couldnt prevent it though he tried Ketch had locked their lips and slid his slimey tongue inside while Alec bucked and tried to scream and before long Alec felt Ketch's warm hand tugging at his cock again making the will to scream even stronger.

Ketch finally pulled away but his hand continued to work Alec's solid piece.

"Jesus Christ!" Alec threw his head back in pain or bliss he couldnt tell. His hips pushed up begging Ketch to go faster and Alec could feel tears starting to form. Ketch eventually let him go, not wanting him to ejaculate just yet. 

"Ah! Fuck... what the hell is wrong with you!? You fucking pervert!" His cock leaked and throbbed with desire.

"Tell me about the runes, Alexander...."

"Fuck you!"

"They're not just tattoos are they... They have meaning..." and again Ketch brushed his hands across the runes curiously.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Alec pulled pointlessly at the ropes again, much to his own pain.

Ketch spoke slow and calmly not letting Alec's tone distract him. "Tell me about them...or i can...." his hand lowered to Alecs cock making him flinch "..go back to this if you'd like... whens the last time you came?"

Was he seriously asking that right now? His hand held Alecs cock away from his stomache and he let it bounce back into place. He did this two more times making Alec squirm.

"What does this one mean?" He rubbed across Alec's stomache now, over Alec's agility rune.

"...Get. Away from me..."

"You are beginning to bore me, Alexander..." Ketch sighed.

"Well maybe you should get yourself a fucking dog..." No sooner did he speak the words did he regret them as the man moved his hand under Alecs testicles and gripped tightly at them. 

"I told you sarcasm doesn't suit you..." he tightened his grip and Alec barely held back a yelp. His shoulders pulled forward into the ropes and he swore he was about to break "What does the rune mean?" 

Jesus it hurt. He'd never been more concerned that a testicle might pop. His shoulders and wrists ached from the constant rope contact and lastly, his cock. His cock was as solid as his parabatai bond with Jace. Alecs whole body was burnt up and on the verge of breaking but his cock screamed for more. What was wrong with him? and Ketch started to pull them away from Alecs body, not lessening the tight hold he had on them but making the pain far more unbareable than it already was. 

"Ahh!.. Jesus!....LOYALTY! ... Damnit! It says Loyalty!" and finally the blood was allowed to freely flow to Alec's testicles. 

"And the others?" Brilliant. The bastard had bought Alec's lie. "Alexan-"

"Strength!... Loyalty!... Respect!.. They're just words!"

"That one on your arm?" Ketch nodded in the direction and rolled his sleeves up. 

"... It isn't..." Ketch moved his hand suddenly towards Alecs genitalia again making Alec scream "No!... no, no, no... It's a matching tattoo I have with my ... Friends... We all have that tattoo!...Don't.. please..." Alec searched the mans eyes for signs of belief or disbelief. God, he prayed that he believed him. Ketch finally nodded and moved two steps to grab something off the table. 

"What is this?" 

His stele. Alec would be more than happy to show him if he removed the ropes. 

"It's a gift... As you can probably tell it doesn't ... Do... Anything... it's a wand..." Alec shook his head turning away. 

The man must have seen him use the seraph blade, possibly on the last mission Alec had with Izzy and Jace. Alec wrecked his brain but definitely couldn't remember using it. Alec always went for his chosen weapon. Bow and arrows. 

"No... There are still things you're not telling me..." Ketch threw the stele toward his suit case and kneeled in front of Alec inspecting his runes again."Maybe you'd feel more like speaking if..." Ketch seemed to be eyeing off the runes one by one. "...If I bought your other friends in... Hmm?" 

Alec pulled his head up to meet the British mans gaze. Alec's thoughts were wild with anger and somehow the nephlim couldn't shake this horrifying feeling, what if this man already had Izzy and Jace as well- No. Alec needed to disregard the thought. Jace and Izzy. They had to be safe. They had to be. 

"They wouldn't tell you any different than I have..."

"Maybe..." Ketch got back up and made his way to his expensive suitcase, rummaging inside. 

When he turned back around to face Alec he was holding another syringe. But this time, the vile attached wasn't empty. 

"I suggest you don't struggle..."

The man spoke such hollow words and stuck the piece into Alec's neck, the drug took effect quickly and Alec's body slouched over into the ropes.


End file.
